Mitsuhide Akechi
"Don't lie. I know you like it when I tease you." Mitsuhide Akechi is a warlord in Ikémen Sengoku, and is currently available to be chosen for romance in the Japanese app only. He is voiced by Shunsuke Takeuchi. Appearance Mitsuhide is often seen wearing his uniform, consisting of blue, teal, gold and white accents. He has white hair which appears grey when shadowed, and has "piercing" golden eyes. He's often seen with a smile, although it's described as being sharp and thin. Personality Mitsuhide is outwardly extremely suspicious, unworthy of trust and seemingly malicious toward others. He's repeatedly referred to as being similar to a snake, and is called one by several of the warlords, as well as the heroine. It's implied that he's disloyal toward Nobunaga. However, he's shown himself to be completely loyal to him and simply eccentric in his ways. He's also a tease and thoroughly enjoys teasing both the warlords and the heroine, but underneath, he truly cares for them all. He'll also help the heroine in various routes, and will sometimes help assist her with matters relating to her chosen warlord. Gameplay Mitsuhide is the third warlord encountered by the heroine. She saves Nobunaga from an attack that, in her timeline, was orchestrated by Mitsuhide, but it was not him when she arrived in the Sengoku Era. He later arrived after Mitsunari and shortly before Hideyoshi, and was questioned by the latter about his whereabouts, since he had not been told that Mitsuhide was in Kyoto at the time. Mitsuhide would not answer this question. Mitsuhide is currently unavailable as a suitor to be romanced in both the Japanese and English versions of the game, but has birthday side stories available. Historical Mitsuhide was a powerful and influential general and, for some time, retainer to Nobunaga in the late 16th century. He was the first of Nobunaga's subordinates to receive a castle, and was heavily trusted by him. However, in 1582, Mitsuhide was supposed to assist Hideyoshi in marching west against the Mori clan, but ignored his orders and instead amassed an army of 13,000 soldiers, heading for Honno-ji, where Nobunaga was. He is supposed to have said, "The enemy is at Honno-ji!" on the 21st of June, and then he and his arm attacked Honno-ji, setting it on fire. Nobunaga died in the conflict, although how is unknown, and his son was also surrounded and killed after fleeing. Mitsuhide's reasons for this are unknown, despite there being several theories, but claimed responsibility for Nobunaga's death regardless. Mitsuhide died en route to Sakamoto 13 days after declaring himself Shogun, although who killed him is disputed. Gallery c9_img1.png 5_2_2_1_no.png 5_2_3_1_no.png to0425.jpg Mitsuhide3.jpg|Mitsuhide & MC Mitsuhide1.jpg|Mitsuhide & MC Mitsuhide2.jpg Trivia * It is said (by the other warlords) he doesn't have any flavor sense, and mixes everything he can into a single bowl at once. * Mitsuhide usually teases MC to his heart content and would pamper her later. * Mitsuhide is aware that there are rumors of him being a traitor to the Oda. However, he said it is much more convenient for him to carry that title in order to gain information about his enemies. * He could shoot 100 shots without missing. * Mitsuhide is the love rival in Hideyoshi's route. * He loves sneaking sake in Masamune's drinks to make him drunk. * He would patiently gives advices to the Odas if they come to ask him. * Despite the fact that he cannot taste anything, many people within the Oda forces said that he is good at brewing tea. * He is usually associated with snakes, but his "mascot" is that a white fox. Category:Characters